1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technique in which, for the purpose of performing cryptographic communication from the perspective of preventing illegal access and data interception, a password is projected on a projection surface of a projector to allow an information terminal to input the password to establish cryptographic communication with the projector, and the screen of the information terminal is projected on a screen is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-069923).
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-069923, there is a problem in that, since users need to input setting information such as an address or the like in addition to the password for cryptographic communication, it is difficult to designate a projector to execute projection.
In view of the above problem, there is a need to provide an information processing system and an information processing device capable of allowing users to easily designate an information processing device to execute a requested process.